Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, quilting machines, as are generally well known in the prior art, have been used to make quilts. Unfortunately, quilts are large and can be difficult to handle as they are being quilted. Quilting frames include rollers for receiving and holding the layers of a quilt not being quilted. Such rollers are supported by roller support members of such quilting frames. However, the size of the portion being supported by such rollers depends on where on such quilt a quilter is sewing therefore the particular portion supported by a roller may be quite small or quite large. In order to accommodate the various sized portions, the roller support members of the quilting frame are usually adjustable in height but the process to adjust such height is complicated and can be very uncomfortable or even impossible if an individual is unable to bend down, has arthritis, lacks strength in his or her hands and arms, becomes dizzy upon bending over, etc., since the process for adjusting the height of the roller support members includes loosening a first series of knobs, then on some frames locating a second series of adjustment knobs under the frame and turning them until the desired adjustment is made, then tightening the first series of knobs to secure the adjustment.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: Bradley, U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,031, discloses a quilting machine which includes a table having a carriage for supporting a sewing machine on the table and translating the sewing machine in two axes, a quilting rack for supporting one or more layers of fabric in a substantially planer orientation relative to the sewing machine, and foldable legs. The quilting rack is suspended above the table on a rotatable vertical support, and is adjustable without tools for positioning the fabric in orientation for machine quilting.
Barrus, U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,884, discloses a quilting apparatus and method for guiding a sewing machine. The apparatus may include an adjustable quilting frame and a carriage assembly that supports the sewing machine. The quilting frame is mounted relative to a working surface and retains one or more fabric layers in a substantially planar orientation. The quilting frame includes support members acting as spools to retain the fabric layers and having locking mechanisms for maintaining tension in the fabric layers. The support members have an adjustable length to accommodate various fabric sizes and to accommodate the arbitrary dimensions of the working surface. The height of the quilting frame may also be adjusted.
Maag, U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,688, discloses a quilting rack for sewing machines comprising a U-shaped rectangular metal frame supporting a wheeled bottom or queen carriage for side to side translation of a wheeled upper king carriage capable of forward and rearward translation of the sewing machine it is carrying. Three rollers supply, tension and load the quilt for sewing patterns guided by a laser pointer and a template.
None of the above references provide the benefits attenuate the present invention.